


Danganronpa Distrust

by Zac4ttack54



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zac4ttack54/pseuds/Zac4ttack54
Summary: A new killing game has started. With more lives on line, our protagonist has to find a way while trying to figure who brought them and why they're doing this before they all die.





	Danganronpa Distrust

**Author's Note:**

> Narration/Description-Normal  
> Main Character's Thoughts-Italics  
> Character Emotions/Actions-[]

"...... It had been 5 years since that.... horrible tragedy, even after all of it.... Despair is still upon..... However, there's always Hope in any situations."

"......After all of that. Not everyone who is an 'Ultimate', wanted to be founded by 'Hope's Peak Academy'."

"They if they didn't join the school, they'll okay but, Despair has it's way."

* * *

???:[confusion] “U-ugh,... wh-what?”

The girl woke up in this room.... it didn't ring a bell to her.....

???:[confusion] How did I get here?

_I remember I was just walking to 'somewhere', then I got blindfolded and I was thrown. The rest is blank from there._

_Oh, I should introduce._

_My Name is **Yuko Gādo** , I don't think I have a **talent.**_

Yuko Gādo

Talent: Ultimate ???

Height: 5’10”

Birthday: May 13th

Blood Type: O

Yuko:[Confusion] A room?

Yuko:[Curious]...... I can't be the only one here.... I might as well explore.

Yuko walked out of the room, and into the outside. She noticed that the area was very little light and was.... dark

Yuko:[Sarcastic] Oh yeah, that's not creepy at all.

She goal right now is to find someone else here.

**Confirmed Remaining Participants: 1/???**


End file.
